Thanks a lot, Gwaine!
by SerpentWinged
Summary: When Gwaine accidently spills a deaging potion over Merlin and he is reduced into nothing more than a year old, the knights have to keep their surrogate baby brother a secret from Uther. Featuring Baby!Merlin, Overprotective!knights and Clueless!Uther.
1. Baby Merlin? Revised

**Okay, so before you start asking, I made Blockworm essence up myself. **

**And... erm... Hi?**

**FF. Net isn't a fan of Leon because it keeps removing the space after his name... Forgive any typos also, my laptop is quite old and cant be bothered to develop that one last letter sometimes...**

**ON WITH THE SHOOOOOW!**

* * *

><p>Merlin scratched his head in concentration, just about to add the last drop of Blockworm essence to the draught of living peace...<p>

_SLAM!_

Merlin jolted, spilling the blue liquid all over the table. He turned around in annoyance, coming face to face with the Prince's Knights removing their cloaks and smiling at him.

"Yes?" He hissed, folding his arms. Lancelot - who was standing closest to Merlin - shot him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Merlin, we just wanted to come say hello, is all." The knight said sincerely. Merlin's glare softened.

"Well, could you maybe come back later?" The warlock said, turning back around and trying to scavange what he could of the blockworm. "I'm in the middle of potion making for Gaius."

"Ah, don't worry Merlin." Gwaine said, strutting forward with a dashing smile. He picked up a bottle of red liquid, twirled it around in his hand then put it back, turning to grin at Merlin. "Gaius won't be back for a few days."

"I need to get these done, I'm afraid." Merlin said, gently pushing Gwaine out the way.

"But Merlin..." Gwaine whined. Leon rolled his eyes and pulled the most likely drunk knight away from the servant.

"Gwaine, Merlin is doing what Gaius has asked him to. Leave him to do it in peace." He said firmly.

"Ya know Leon, you're no fun." Gwaine said with a playful glare.

"Oh well." Leon returned the expression.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the hopeless men and turned back to his ruined potion. Gwaine stumbled forward again and picked up a vile of yellow liquid, uncorking it and taking a sniff.

"Hey Merlin, what's this?"

"Gwaine - CAREFUL!" Lancelot jumped forward as the bottle slipped from Gwaine's hand. It fell to the floor with a large _SMASH_, spilling it's contence all over Merlin.

Merlin gasped, clutching onto the table for support. Lancelot jumped forward to help him, only to be held back by Elyan. A flash of silver smoke engulfed Merlin, twirling around and around him as a tornado. Though after a minute, it was gone as quickly as it came. Then suddenly;

"Oh… my bad…" Gwaine said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The other knights just gawked at him.

"_Your bad_?" Lancelot bellowed. "You've turned Merlin into a flipping CHILD!"

Indeed, there before the knights, lay a baby in the place of Merlin.

"In all fairness I didn't know what that potion did!" Gwaine backed up slightly from the angry faced knight. "And how was I supposed to know that Merlin was standing right behind me?"

Lancelot threw his hands up in annoyance before turning back to crouched beside the tiny child, holding his hands gently to keep him upright. It seemed that Merlin was just under a year old, obviously not able to walk yet.

"Okay… so what now?" Elyan asked slowly.

"Gaius doesn't get back from the lower town until tomorrow evening, so we could just stay in his chambers with Merlin until he gets back." Leon suggested.

"That shouldn't be too hard … Merlin only looks a year old." Gwaine said.

"One problem though." Percival said. "Arthur." The knights groaned. Of course Arthur would be a problem. He'd want his servant soon enough, and since his servant was currently sucking Leon's finger, they'd have to think of an excuse.

"We can't tell Arthur." Lancelot declared firmly. "If Arthur knows then there is a very high chance that Uther will find out. Then Gaius would get in trouble for having such a potion in his store."

"Then we'll need an excuse." Leon pointed out. "We could always say Merlin went back to Ealdor to visit his mother."

"Or we could just say he went down the tavern." Gwaine suggested with a cheerful look in his eyes.

"When has Merlin ever gone to the tavern?" The annoyed knight said.

"Well-" Gwaine started.

"Let me rephrase that." Leon said, looking pointedly at Gwaine. "When has Merlin ever _willingly _gone to the tavern?"

"Fair point." Gwaine said, turning back to the small child in the middle of the floor. "Aww… Merlin's a pretty cute baby." The other knights had to agree. Merlin was quite little for a one year old. His hair was a dark brown and flowed down his neck into a small ducktail. He had large, shiny blue eyes and just the same as always – large ears. But when Merlin let out an ear-piercing scream, the knights view was quickly changed. Leon picked the boy up into his arms in attempt to calm back him down. He sat back on a chair and rocked him gently.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwaine asked worriedly.

"Probably hungry." Leon answered shortly. "Lancelot, pass me that milk jug and a goblet please."

Lancelot passed said items to Leon, who proceded to tip the milk into the goblet and gently press it to Merlin's lowerlip. Merlin stopped crying and started to pant quietly as he downed the white liquid like it was his last meal. Once the goblet was empty, Leon put it to one side and sat Merlin forward. He patted the small of the babys back gently. He burped gently. Leon sat him back and rocked him again. "Someone should go to the market to get some clothes for Merlin."

"I'll go." Elyan said. "Gwen might be down there. Should I tell her about Merlin?"

"No," Lancelot started. "Not in public, anyway."

"He's right." Percival nodded. "Word could get back to Arthur."

"Hang on." Gwaine started, looking at Leon. "You never keep secrets from princess Artie. I thought you were too _noble_."

"Gwaine," Leon glared. "Merlin is our friend, and so is Gaius. Do you really think that Gaius will be let off for having a de-aging potion in his stores?"

"No..." Gwaine grumbled.

"Then there you go."

"I'm gonna head out now. If I see Gwen, I'll bring her here, yes?" Elyan said, grabbing his abandoned cloak off the chair. Lancelot nodded at him. Gwaine turned to Leon as Elyan shut the door behind him.

"Can I hold him?" Gwaine blurted out. Leon scoffed.

"Well Gwaine, since you were the one who actually put Merlin in this position..." He said, speaking as if to a four year old.

"I see no reason why that should stop me holding my now literal baby brother." Gwaine said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Baby brother?" Percival asked with a furrowed brow. Gwaine shrugged.

"Merlin's always been like a little brother to me, and now he's a baby... I just wanna hug him."

Leon would have resisted, had it not been for the lip quiver. And the big brown puppy dog eyes. "... Fine."

Gwaine giggled - in a totally manly way - and skipped - again, totally manly way... - forward. Leon placed Merlin in his arms."If you drop him..." Lancelot warned quietly.

"Calm down, Lancey." Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to drop him." Gwaine turned away from (In his opinion) the stupid, over-protective and nowhere near as attractive as he was knight.

"God help you if you do." Percival muttered, looking around. "And God help Merlin if he ever gets a girlfriend after all this..."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Percival's little bit at the end was refering to the fact that practically all the knights would be catering for Merlin until he's changed back to normal. This includes feeding, burping, rocking to sleep and err... changing. *Akwardly looks around at the knights***

**Which knight gets to change Merlin's nappy then people? **

***All knights point at Gwaine* **

**Gwaine: Ah come on!**

**Me: *Cackles evilly***

**Gwaine: *Pouts***

**Lancelot: Ah, come on mate! At least she didn't ask you to be the wetnurse! **

**Me: *Strokes chin thoughtfully***

**Gwaine: *Facepalm***


	2. Bad Situations with Gwaine and a Nappy

**NEXT CHAPTER! Hehe, I like this chapter. *Morgana smirk***

**Morgana: OI! GET YOUR OWN SMIRK! *Grabs smirk then goes back to chillin with Agravaine***

**Me: O.o**

**Gwaine: I don't like this chapter.**

**Leon: *Snorts* You wouldn't.**

**Gwaine: Ha! Just wait until she does evil stuff to you! **

**Me: Nah. Leon's too epic to do crazy stuff like you, G'aine. **

**Gwaine: ... *Facewall***

**ANYWAY! Five minutes after the first chapter I have 5 story alerts and 4 reviews? You guys are amazing! *Sends knights around to hug everyone.* And thanks to my reviewers! Ksenia's suggestion made me piss myself laughing. XD Marshmallow cookies for you! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Gwen!" Elyan called through the crowded streets. His sister turned, and smiled at him upon recognition.<p>

"Elyan," Gwen ran up to him and embraced him, always happy to see her brother. "What'

s wrong? Why do you have baby clothes?"

"Ah... that's the thing. I need you to come to Gaius's chambers..." Elyan dropped his voice. "It's about Merlin."

"Merlin? Why does Merlin need baby clothes?" Gwen asked in a confused tone.

"Long story... Gwaine's fault." Elyan muttered, heading back towards the castle with Gwen at his heels.

"That suprisingly explains alot..." Gwen shook her head fondly. The reached Gaius's chambers not to long after that. To say that Guenivere was shocked was an understatement. When she saw who Elyan had explained to be Merlin being rocked gently and sung a lullaby by Percival, she practically fainted. And not just because it was logically impossible for a man of that size to have such a soothing voice...

"Ah!" Gwaine's voice cut into her thoughts. "Future Mrs Artie. What an expected suprise."

"Gwaine, shut up while you still have the choice to do it _willingly_." Lancelot said, gazing sternly at Gwaine. Gwaine snorted and flopped back onto an armchair. Leon and Lancelot stood hunched over a pile of open books, desperatley flicking through the pages in hopes to find something - _anything_, to help their brother. Gwen walked over to Percival and craned her neck to look at Merlin.

"N'aww... He's so adorable!" Gwen cooed, stroking Merlin's cheek gently.

"I hope that Merlin realises that we'll never let him live this down." Gwaine whispered to Percival, who sniggered.

"Oh hush." Gwen scolded, taking the baby in her arms. "You will do no such thing."

"Gwen," Elyan started, removing a small babygrow type thing from the basket he was holding. "Would you mind putting Merlin into this? You're probably the only one here Merlin wouldn't mind dressing him."

"... Fair point." Gwen took the babygrow with one hand, flung it over her shoulder and headed up into Merlin's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Found anything?" Gwaine asked for what must have been the millionth time.<p>

"I will tell you when I find something Gwaine. Until then, get sweeping!" Lancelot repeated for the millionth-and-first time. The Knights has taken a job each in Gaius's chamber. Lancelot was searching for a cure, Percival was keeping watch for Arthur, Agravaine or Uther, Leon was preparing food for the Knights (Plus Gwen), Elyan was washing and folding many piles of clothes, Gwen sat back in a rocking chair with a blanket covered Merlin on her lap, feeding him a bottle of heated milk.

And Gwaine, was sweeping.

He brought it upon himself, really.

"Found something!" Lancelot called with glee.

"A cure?" Gwen asked hopefully, bouncing Merlin in her arms.

"Not exactly. But I know what the potion was." Lancelot leant forward and started to read.

_"Aetatis Retro. The reverse-age spell. Ingredients include Griffin Talon, Ground Lily Petal, Powdered Slow Worm and Mushed Dung Beetle. The potion is complex in itself, but for the potion to work, the spell ' At aetatis retro porro utimur quam sub terram nativitatis.' must be chanted repeatedly._"

"So Gaius used magic to make this potion?" Leon asked angrily.

"Well in all fairness, he could have..." Gwaine started. "He might have... Yeah ... I got nothing."

"Helpful. Really helpfull." Elyan said flatly. "Gaius has been known for sorcery in the past, remember. He might've just left it out when he got rid of all his enchantments and potions."

"Or maybe Merlin made it." Gwaine snorted, shooting a look at the baby. The others - though Lancelot rather nervously - laughed.

* * *

><p><em>He's laughing at me.<em>

Gwaine stared at the baby in front of him. That baby. That cute, damn baby.

_He should try changing his best friends nappy. _

Gwaine felt akward, in general. He knew for a fact he'd never be able to look at Merlin again. And if Merlin remembered this afterwards...

_Daaaanmn..._

Gwaine wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Okay. Just do what Leon told you. What he could have done himself, the lazy bastard..." He slowly undid Merlin's babygrow and stared at the nappy. For about five minutes. The baby was getting impatient. Merlin clenched his tiny hand around a nearby rattle, and lobbed it at Gwaine. It hit the unsuspecting knight between his eyes.

"OW!" Gwaine yelped, stumbling backwards. He rubbed his head with a frown. He moved forward slowly to glare at Merlin. But it was so hard to be mad at such a cute face like that... Gwaine decided not to murder the child yet.

"Right mate, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Gwaine said slowly, placing his hands either side of Merlin and looming over him. Merlin only gazed, wide eyed, up at him. Gwaine sighed. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Either you cooperate, or i'll go get Percival." That threat didn't go down as expected. Merlin gurgled happily, clapping his tiny hands together and kicking his legs up and down. "Not quite the reaction I expected..."

"What's going on in here?" Gwaine turned to see Lancelot waling through the door.

"Merlin won't let me change his nappy! _And _he hit me!" Gwaine pouted.

"Not suprised..." Lancelot muttered.

"What?" Gwaine asked after a moment.

"Nothing, Gwaine." Lancelot moved forward and took Gwaine's place by Merlin. He looked down at his brother and smiled. "Hello, Merlin! How're you?" Lancelot removed Merlin's nappy and chucked it at Gwaine, who threw it hastily out the window. Merlin gurgled and sucked his fingers. "Yeah, Gwaine is a bit of an idiot. But you learn to love him." Gwaine glared as Lancelot sniggered.

"Oh, ha ha."

"Comical genious, aren't I?" Lancelot grinned slyly at Gwaine. "All done." Lancelot redid Merlin's babygrow and picked him up, balaning his tiny head on his shoulders."Make yourself useful Gwaine, go and find some more milk for Merlin."

"Oh sure, because Gwaine will do whatever you say!" Gwaine mocked sarcastically.

"Well if you don't want to be a part of this..."

"NO! No. No. I'll do it." Gwaine practically ran out the door.

"It's like having two children." Lancelot said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter! I just wanted to write Gwaine changing Merlin. It was hillarious to write, so I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Gwaine: I really hate you.**

**Me: Remember what Lancelot said about the wetnurse? Uh-huh, I have that power. :)**


	3. Flying Plates

**I call this my inbetween-chapter-i'm-ill-so-to-deal-with-my-pain-I-wrote-about-Merlin-nearly-killing-the-knights-chapter. So please deal with me!**

* * *

><p>"LEON! MERLIN WON'T GO TO SLEEP!"<p>

"Gwaine!" Lancelot threw a goblet at Gwaine in annoyance. "He's never going to sleep if you keep yelling!"

"I've been trying for the past hour to get this kid to sleep, and you lot haven't even tried to help!" Gwaine came back into the room, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Gwaine, you are useless!" Percival took Merlin from Gwaine and started rocing him gently. Merlin looked up and spotted Percival. He gurgled happily and clapped his hands, much to Gwaine's annoyance.

"That's just not fair." He pouted, sitting back next to Leon. Percival shook his head fondly and looked down at the baby.

"You sure know how to annoy your Uncle Gwaine, don't you Merlin?" Percival chuckled and gently tickled Merlin, making him squeal in delight.

"Yes he does." Leon cooed. "And we all find it hillarious."

"Oi!" Gwaine smacked Leon on the arm as Elyan and Lancelot went into giggling fits. "Oh man up, you two!"

"Oh, we need to man up? Who's the one shrieked like a complete _girl _when Merlin bit them?" Elyan giggled.

"Stop picking on me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You smell."

"Oh real mature, Lancelot."

"Gwaine, quit moaning. Merlin's trying to sleep."

"... I'm going to the tavern."

And with that, Gwaine skulked from the room.

* * *

><p><em>Duck!<em>

"GET THAT BABY!"

_Dodge!_

"OW, MY EYE!"

_Dive!_

"OW MY DI-"

"GWAINE!"

"OW! Well thanks for warning me!"

Leon ducked out of the way as another plate came flying from Merlin's direction. "How is he even doing that?"

"Well," Lancelot said from his cushion fort, "I could give you the long explanation which will most likely end in Merlin getting burnt at the stake or executed, so i'm just gonna go with the simple reason - He's been possesed by a troll."

"A troll?" Elyan asked. "Again?"

"You're getting your facts messed up. It was Uther that was possesed." Leon told him.

"AHA!" The knights turned to see Lancelot taking Merlin off the table and into his arms. "Got you!"

"Blth!" Merlin blew a raspberry at Lancelot.

"Oh stop sulking." Lancelot grinned.

"Hello?" They all froze.

"Oh please Lord, let that be anybody but who I think it is." Leon prayed quietly. The wooden door opened, and much to the knights dismay;

"Oh hello Arthur!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was crap, I know! Sorry about the wait, i've got the flu. AND IT SUCKS. <strong>


	4. A Knight's Lullaby

**Sorry about not updating in a while! I've recentley had a family death and it's thrown me off writing. But now i'm back and updates should be quicker!**

**Lullaby's from this Chapter:  
>Sleepsong - Secret Garden<br>You'll be in my heart - Celtic Woman**

**They don't belong to me! Neither does Merlin.**

* * *

><p>"What's going on in here?" Arthur stepped into the room as Merlin was slowly hidden behind a wall of knights. "<em>Mer<em>lin didn't turn up to work today. And being the useless servent that he is, I assumed he'd be slagging off here. I mean, i'd expect that from him. But what I did _not _expect, is to find my knights skipping training."

Leon mentally facepalmed. How could he have forgotten training? Merlin let out a small wimper from behind Percival's back. Arthur heard it.

"What was that?" He asked, turning to look at the knights.

"It was a ... um ..." Percival stuttered.

"It sounded like a baby." Arthur looked at him suspiciously. The knight's looked anywhre but at Arthur. At their faces, Arthur's own face turned blank. "It's a baby isn't it."

"... No." Gwaine said, attempting an innocent look.

"Your face suggests otherwise." Arthur moved forward, and the knights glumly moved aside. Then Arthur saw the baby. He took in the baby's messy raven hair, the big blue eyes and the overly large ears. He'd know that face anywhere. It was...

"Merlin has a son?"

Leon opened his eyes in suprise. He looked to the left and exchanged a look with Lancelot, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Yes!" Gwaine said before Leon got the chance to speak. "Merlin had a son with a lovely serving girl he met from when that noble came to visit last week."

"A baby takes nine months to develop, Gwaine." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"... It's a mutant baby?"

"Tell the truth, please." Arthur interupted, rubbing his face. He really was getting to old for this.

"Alright," Leon took a deep breath as the other knights turned to look at him sharply. "Gwaine spilt one of Gaius's potions on Merlin-"

"I did not spill it on Merlin! He walked into it as it fell out the bottle!"

"- And turned him into a baby. We've been trying to find a cure but nothing seems to be working. We were going to tell you, but we knew Uther would find out if you knew and we couldn't let anything like that happen. Gaius and Merlin could be accused of sorcery and ... Merlin's our little brother. We just couldn't let that happen." Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival nodded in agreement.

"He's right." Lancelot added. "Merlin is our baby brother. Nothing's going to hurt him. If _Gaius _was accused of sorcery then Merlin would be heart-broken."

"You remember how he was when the witchfinder came." Leon added. Arthur looked at the baby closely. As much as Arthur hated to admit it, Merlin was his brother too. Not by blood, but they acted like brothers. Just like Morgana had pointed out to him in private a few months after Merlin had been poisoned, they had an ongoing relationship that two brothers would have. Arthur looked into the pleading eyes of the knights stood in front of him.

"My father won't find out from me." Arthur said eventually. "As long as you keep him safe."

"No worries there, princess." Gwaine grinned. "Merlin's got five big brothers to look out for him."

_Six, actually. _Arthur thought to himself.

"I should go, there's some kind of council meeting going on." Arthur said. "Don't drop him."

"Nothing to panic about, sire." Leon assured him. "We're not letting Gwaine hold him."

* * *

><p>Lancelot carefully rocked the baby in his arms. The other knights had long fallen asleep, and left Lancelot to cradle Merlin to sleep. Merlin was being stubborn as usual, and refused point blank to do anything more than grab Lancelot's nose and gurgle. Lancelot removed Merlin's hand from his face once more, and continued humming the lullaby he had been singing for the past hour.<p>

"_Lay down your head,  
>And i'll sing you a lullaby,<br>Back to the years,  
>Of loo-li lai-lay.<em>

_And i'll sing to sleep,  
>And i'll sing you tomorrow,<br>Bless you with love,  
>For the road that you go.<em>

_May you sail fair,  
>To the far feilds of fortune,<br>With diamonds and pearls,  
>At your head and your feet.<em>

_And may you need never,  
>To banish misfortune,<br>May you find kindess,  
>In all that you meet.<em>

_May there always be angels,  
>To watch over you,<br>To guide you each step of the way,  
>To guard you and keep you,<br>Safe from all harm,  
>Loo-li loo-li Lai-Lay.<em>

_May you bring love,  
>And may you bring happiness,<br>Be loved in return,  
>Till the end of your days.<em>

_Now fall off to sleep,  
>I'm not meaning to keep you,<br>I'll just sit for a while and sing  
>Loo-li loo-li Lai-Lay.<em>

_May there always be angels,  
>To watch over you,<br>To guide you each step of the way,  
>To guard you and keep you,<br>Safe from all harm,  
>Loo-li loo-li Lai-Lay.<em>

_Loo-li Lai-Lay._"

Merlin yawned loudly and burried his face into Lancelot's chest. Lancelot smiled and traced his nails over the child's back. He sung the chorus again quietly as the baby's breath started to even out. And at last, Merlin was asleep.

About an hour later, just as Lancelot was starting to fall asleep, he heard Merlin's bedroom door creak open. He turned his head and watched as Gwaine camed down the steps. The knights had taken positions around Gaius's chambers to sleep. Leon, Percival and Gwaine were camped out in Merlin's bedroom, Elyan slept on Gaius's bed, and Lancelot was _meant _to be sleeping on the bed Gaius gave to patients. Instead he sat on the rocking chair by the window, cradling his best friend in his arms. Gwaine came and sat on one of the rickety wooden chairs near where Lancelot was sat.

"He asleep?" Gwaine asked, pointing at Merlin gently.

"Finally." Lancelot muttered sleepily.

"Do you want me to take him? You look pretty exhausted." Gwaine offered. Since they had yet to find a crib, one knight always had to have Merlin in their arms.

"As long as you don't wake him up." Lancelot handed Merlin carefully over to Gwaine. Gwaine took Merlin into his arms, making sure to rest the child's head in the crook of his elbow. Gwaine took Lancelot's place in the rocking chair, bouncing Merlin slightly as he stirred from the movement. Lancelot smiled at the scene as he laid down in his bed, pulling the blanket over himself and shutting his eyes.

Around half an hour later, poor Gwaine was woken by a baby cry. The knight looked down groggily and saw Merlin's red face cascaded with tears. Gwaine was alert at once, lifting the child so his head was rested on the man's shoulder. Merlin's tiny fists clutched Gwaine's nightshirt tightly as he bawled his eyes out.

"Shhh, baby." Gwaine soothed, rubbing his back gently. "It's alright." Merlin continued to cry, quite loudly too. Gwaine, not wanting to have Lancelot yell at him, starting singing to him gently.

"_Come stop your crying,  
>It will be alright,<br>Just take my hand,  
>Hold it tight.<em>

_I will protect you from all around you,  
>I will be here don't you cry.<em>

_For one so small,  
>You seem so strong,<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm.<em>

_This bond between us can't be broken,  
>I will be here don't you cry.<em>

_Because you'll be in my heart,  
>Yes you'll be in my heart,<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more.<em>

_Come stop your crying,  
>It will be alright,<br>Just take my hand,  
>Hold it tight.<em>

_I will protect you from all around you,  
>I will be here don't you cry.<em>

_Because you'll be in my heart,  
>Yes you'll be in my heart.<br>From this day on, now and forever more._

_Oh you'll be in my heart,  
>No matter what they say,<br>You'll be here in my heart,  
>Always.<em>

_Don't listen to them,  
>Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other,  
>To have to hold,<br>They'll see in time,  
>I know.<em>

_When destiny calls you,  
>You must be strong,<br>I may not be with you,  
>But you've got to hold on,<br>They'll see in time, I know.  
><em>_We'll show them together._

_You'll be in my heart,  
>Yes you'll be in my heart,<br>No matter what they say,  
>You'll be here in my heart, always.<em>

_Always._"

Merlin's crys has stopped by the time Gwaine finished singing. Instead, the baby was looking up at the knight with wide eyes. "Do you like my singing?" Gwaine smiled down at him. And once more, to his annoyance, Merlin shook his head and cried out for Percival.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwaine: My singing wasn't that bad was it?<strong>

**Leon: Yes.**

**Gwaine: You're just jealous.**

**Leon: Of what? *Snorts***

**Gwaine: ... At least I didn't have to wear a dress. **

**Leon: -.-**

**Gwaine: *Troll Face***


	5. Uther and Crawling

**If anyone has any requests for fluffy moments between Merlin and the knights, leave it in your review, and I should be able to do all of them! I'll accept anything!**

**I warn you, this chapter is complete crack, so forgive random outbursts from different characters. I promise that there will be a plot soon enough, too. :D**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me father?" Arthur said, walking into the thrown room. Uther dismissed the guards and looked directly at his son.<p>

"Yes, Arthur, I can't help but notice the absence of your manservant." Uther said. "I was only wondering if you had decided to fire him _again_?" Arthur shifted around akwardly at the stare his father was giving him.

"No, he er-" Arthur stared at his feet, trying to come up with an excuse Uther would buy. "Went to treat the people of Ealdor. A pox epidemic has spread through the village, and what with Gaius away, Merlin was the only trained person availible person we could send."

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom." Uther frowned.

"Merlin grew up there, sire. His mother, Hunith, is a close friend of Gaius." Arthur said.

"Very well. Do you require a new manservant?" Uther asked.

"Merlin should return to Camelot soon enough," Arthur said quickly. "I shall not require a new manservant." _Why do people always assume I need someone to babysit me? _Arthur thought glumly.

"Are you quite sure, son?" Uther asked again. Arthur nodded again. Uther rubbed his face tiredly. The relationship between his son and thre boy Merlin really made his head hurt. He waved his hand, and dismissed his son from the hall. Arthur sped down the corridors towards Gaius's chambers. Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot had been left alone with Merlin for a good three hours, now. When Arthur had left them, Elyan was attempting to wrestle a baby bottle into Merlin's mouth, while Merlin was struggling madly and trying to get back to Percival. Arthur had noticed Merlin's strange attatchment to his biggest knight, and had to wonder if Percival was as tough as he made himself out to be during training. When he arrived at Gaius's chambers, he pushed the door open, and gaped at the sight.

Elyan and Lancelot were hanging from what appeared to be hooks on the wall. Gwaine and Leon's hands seemed to be glued to each others faces, and Percival was cowering in the corner, rocking back and forth. Arthur looked around the room and tried to spot Merlin. The prince let out a very manly squeal when he saw Merlin happily leant against a table, sucking his thumb and giggling.

"What happened?" Arthur asked loudly, dashing forward and picking up Merlin. Merlin giggled and pinched Arthur's nose. Leon (who was flailing to get of the hook) looked pathetically at Arthur.

"After you left," Leon flailed his legs in attempt to remove himself from the hook. "Merlin decided that he wanted to go with you, and started fighting tooth and claw to get out after you. I don't exactly know how all of this happened, most of it is a blur, but I think it was..."

"Was _what _Leon?" Arthur asked pointedly.

"_Magic._" Leon said after a short hesitation. Lancelot gulped, looking at Arthur. Surely he wouldn't believe this? Arthur seemed to be having an internal battle judging by the look on his face. The prince looked directly at the baby in his arms. The baby in question stared up at the crowned Prince in wonder. Arthur frowned. The idea of Merlin having magic wasn't a pleasant one. Mainly because it meant Merlin was in danger. From a lot of things. Morgana and Witchfinders among others. Arthur could understand why Merlin would have kept such a thing from him. His father was of course, King Uther Pendragon, the man who hunted Merlin's kind out of fear of the power they posses. Merlin would surely be killed if the King were to find out about such a thing. Plus, magic would explain a lot. Those random tree branches that keep falling whenever they meet bandits, the fact Merlin could ride out into battle with no armour and yet still come out uninjured. When Arthur thought about it, there were a lot of times when impossible things happened to save his life. Could Merlin be the one to have caused it all?

"Sire?" Percival's hesitant voice snapped him out of this trail of thought. All of the Knights had managed to get on their feet again, and were now standing around Arthur in a semi-circle.

"Well," Arthur started quietly. "It would explain a lot."

* * *

><p>One week later found the Knights, minus Elyan, happily sat on the training field, laughing and watching Merlin attempt to crawl from Gwaine's lap over to Arthur. Arthur was sat cross legged on the grass, his arms held open as if to embrace someone. Merlin's face was a mask of pure concentration. His tongue was stuck out over his bottom lip, and his eyes were slightly narrowed.<p>

"Go on, Merlin!" Lancelot cheered with a grin. "You can do it!"

With an almighty lurch, Merlin slowly started to make his way over the grass. Arthur grinned.

"Agaa!" Merlin said in a triumphent voice as he finally made it into Arthur's waiting arms. Arthur grinned and pulled the child close to his chest as the other knights clapped and cheered.

"Who's a clever boy?" Arthur cooed, holding the baby at arms length and smiling at him.

"Megaa!" Merlin squealed happily.

"Hey, is that Elyan?" Leon asked, squinting at an approaching man. Arthur turned to look. Sure enough, Elyan was sprinting across the feild, waving a piece of parchment in the air, and grinning like a maniac.

"What's that?" Percival enquired curiously.

"A cure." Elyan grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! <strong>

**Sorry about the short chapter, once again. But it's been so long, I just wanted to post an update so I know you guys don't think I've abandoned you! I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. I love it too much! ^_^ **

**Next chapter something actually happens for once! **

**Gwaine: *Gasp***

**Leon: *Gasp***

**Lancelot: *Gasp***

**Elyan: *Gasp***

**Percival: *Gasp***

**Me: ... I will kill each and everyone of you... *Eyetwitch***


	6. Leon's a Damsel and Merlin's a Toddler?

**Oh... What's that? Is that... Could it possibly be... A plot line?**

**Oh wait... No, it's just more mindless fluff/Bromantic interaction.**

**So. I was thinking that after this story is over with I do a sequel. I have a idea for it... Buuuuuuuut I won't tell you! *Evil Morgana laugh...* **

**I'll be sure to post a notice on this when I have the sequel going, so don't fret my minions! **

**...**

***Cough* Did I say minions? I meant reviewers... Lovely little reviewers...**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

* * *

><p>Leon paced nervously up and down Gaius's chambers, holding Merlin close to his chest. He was deeply worried about what was going to happen. Elyan had assured him he knew what he was doing, but no words could possibly calm the Knight down. He had grown overly attatched to the child in his arms over the past two weeks, and the constant worry of something going wrong was stuck in his head. What if the potion didn't work and Merlin was stuck like this forvever? Or what if he was made to be even younger? There were so many possibilities floating in the man's head. When he had voiced these thought out loud, both Gwaine and Lancelot had cuffed him around the head and told him not to be such a mother hen. Elyan had of course been chosen to brew the potion, having the most accurate hands (He did used to be a blacksmith, you know).<p>

"How long until it's ready?" Percival asked from his seat at the table.

"Any second... Now!" Elyan blew out the candle underneath the cauldron and carefully dunked a glass vile into the grey-ish mixture. "It takes about three weeks to take effect. Merlin will grow up again... But he'll do it gradually."

"So... Merlin will go from baby, to toddler, to kid, to teenager and then back to..." Gwaine scratched his head. "Uh... How old is Merlin?"

"Isn't he about twenty three?" Arthur tilted his head to the side.

"No... No I'd say he was about twenty. He's too sweet and innocent to be any older than that, especially with all the time he spends around Gwaine." Lancelot said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gwaine scowled at him. "But anyway, Merlin will go through differant ages before turning back to normal Merlin?"

"Exactly." Elyan said. He walked over to where Leon was holding Merlin, and handed the knight the vile. "He has to take it in one go."

"Alright," Leon said with a grimace, already knowing what was going to happen. He gently pressed the vile to Merlin's bottom lip. The baby opened his mouth to swallow it, thinking it was milk. But as soon as Leon began tipping it down his throat, it was clear to Merlin that this was _not _milk.

"Spth!" He spat it out all over Leon's chest and began to cry.

"Oh no, baby!" Leon quickly began bouncing the child in his arms. "Don't cry!"

"Come on Merlin," Lancelot took the vile from Leon and held it to the baby's lip again. "You need it so you'll get better. You'll be all grown up again, and get to do all the exciting things with us! You want that, don't you?"

Merlin wimpered, but once more opened his mouth.

"Good boy." Lancelot gently tipped the liquid down the boy's throat. Merlin coughed a few times, before yawning and slowly drifting off into a sleep.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Arthur asked in a worried voice.

"Yes." Elyan nodded, taking the vile back and starting to wash it off. "When he wakes up, he should be around toddler age. So we might as well get some sleep, too."

"I suppose." Gwaine said, taking a long look at the sleeping boy.

"Something wrong, Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"I know it's good that he'll be older again..." The long haired knight sighed. "But I can't help but think about how this is the last time we'll ever get to see Merlin as young and as carefree as this."

Lancelot put a hand on Gwaine's arm. He couldn't help but agree with his friend. Merlin acted all calm and normal on the outside, but Lancelot knew the true burden that his friend carried. It was really lovely to see Merlin like this... So sweet and young, and not at all troubled by Morgana, Uther and random attacking monsters. He almost wished that Merlin could stay like this forever... But sadly he couldn't. Leon, Arthur, Elyan and Percival were all looking the same way both Lancelot and Gwaine felt.

"I'll just put him to bed, shall I?" Leon murmered, stroking a stray hair from Merlin's face. The other knights and Arthur all nodded slowly, taking places around the room to attempt to sleep. Leon walked up into Merlin's room, still holding the sleeping child. He slowly slid under the covers and laid on his side. He positioned Merlin so that he was laying on his back next to him. Leon removed his over shirt and rolled it into a ball, putting it on the other side of Merlin so he wouldn't roll off the bed. He took one last look at the baby Merlin, before shutting his eyes, and dreaming of the past few weeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Leon awoke to being poked in the face by small, chubby fingers. He blearily opened his eyes, only to be met by a pair of big, blue ones.<p>

"Le-le?"

The knight let out a somewhat girlish shriek, jumping up and falling out of the bed in a tangle of sheets. Merlin leant over the edge of the bed and giggled at the sight of Leon wrestling with the blankets. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Arthur all barged into the room, brandishing various long, pointy objects and looking for any kind of threat. All they saw, however, was Leon flailing around on the floor and a giggling three year old perched on the bed.

"Merlin?" Arthur choked, lowering the wooden spoon. Merlin turned his gaze to the crowd of people standing in the doorway, and started to bounce up and down in glee.

"Arta!" He held his arms up and wiggled his fingers. The prince slowly walked forward and lifted the child up off the bed. Merlin buried his face into the crook of the man's neck, and muttered a very clear: "Wuf chuu."

"I uh... Love you too, Merlin." Arthur said, completely confused.

"I told you he's grow up over night." Elyan said, lowering the ladel. "And as you can see, our Merlin is now a toddler."

"He's cute!" Gwaine rushed forward and stood beside Arthur, wiggling his index finger at Merlin. "Hello there, sweetheart!"

"Gaine!" Merlin squealed and reached over to Gwaine, who took him happily.

"Did you have a good sleep, love?" Gwaine asked, spinning the small boy around. Said child giggled and clapped as he was spun.

"Yesh! Lookie, Gaine! Le-le is silly!" Merlin said, frantically pointing at the now half-untangled Leon. Lancelot rushed forward to help him.

"Yes he is, love! Because he isn't clever like your big brother Gwaine, now is he?" Gwaine laughed, tickling Merlin softly.

"Nu-uh!" Merlin shook his head with a squeal as he was tickled. Leon pulled himself off the floor.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss. That was a very feminine scream, wasn't it?" Gwaine grinned. "Are you by any chance a damsel in distress?"

"Oh shut up, Gwaine." Leon grumbled, turning a dark shade of red.

"Gosh, he's so little!" Percival said in astonishment, just coming to terms with what had happened.

"Indeed he is." A voice came from the doorway. "Care to explain why?"

The knights all spun around. Merlin leant over Gwaine's shoulder to get a good look. When he saw who it was, he let out a happy squeal.

"Gaius!"


	7. Gwaine needs to shut up now

**I think we can all agree that Merlin will be a stroppy teenager.**

**The inspiration for this came to me while scoffing strawberries on afternoon on a camping trip. Said camping trip is also to blame for lack of updates recently. Though the good news is that I have written half of the next chapter! It's the cold and the boredom you need to thank for that.**

**And for people who asked, Magick was not required for the potion that turns Merlin back because then that would just be to much to write about and would stray from the plot. I might write an alternative version of this though where Magic was needed, though that won't be until the story is finished.**

**Once more, any requests for fluff interactions between the knights and Merlin, Gaius and Merlin or even Uther and Merlin (For the love of pineapples, do not request that.) either leave a review or PM me. I take inspiration from friends and fluffy thoughts, so please don't be afraid to ask! Pillow fights, hopscotch, Gwaine abuse, anything you like! So, without further delay...**

**_ALONSY!_**

* * *

><p>Gaius wished he had never come home. It would have been much easier just to stay away.<p>

Because you see, his ward Merlin...

Had been turned into a toddler.

_As if he wasn't enough bother as it was. _Gaius thought to himself with a groan.

And had been under the care of five over protective knights and one prat prince. The physician could really understand why Merlin called him that now.

"Well?" Gaius crossed his arms and looked sternly at the knights and Arthur.

"It's all Gwaine's fault!" Arthur cried, waving an accusing finger at Gwaine.

"Oi! Was not!" Gwaine scowled back, crossing his arms in a sulking manner.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Boys!" Gaius scolded. Both men snapped their jaws shut and looked guilty.

"Yah boys!" Merlin repeated, sticking his tongue out. He shook his way out of Gwaine's grip and toddled over to Gaius, who lifted him up and balanced him on his hip. "Beehive!"

"Beehive?" Gwaine looked confused.

"He means behaive, Gwaine..." Lancelot rubbed his face tiredly. "Listen, here's what happened..." He quickly explained the whole fiasco with Gwaine dropping the potion on Merlin, Arthur covering them to Uther, and Elyan finding the cure.

"So he will grow up in his natural age order. It must have been the Rondre potion." Gaius nodded. "Well done Elyan. I would not have thought of it."

Elyan blushed. "It was pure fluke I found it."

"Balderdash!" Gaius waved him down. "I'll make a physician out of you yet, boy. Since _this one _deems the human anatomy too... What was it Merlin?"

"Icky-bum!" Merlin made a face and crossed his arms.

"Yes, that was it." Gaius said tiredly, ignoring the sniggers coming from the young men in front of him. "Well, I must report to Uther for a council meeting. You as well, Arthur. I trust you will be able to watch him for an hour or two?" He raised his eyebrow at the knights.

"Of course, Gaius!" Gwaine grinned, taking Merlin back into his arms. "Don't you trust us?"

Gaius didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Merlin was sat happily on the floor playing with a basket of daisies Gwen had dropped in earlier. Percival and Elyan were sat cross legged in front of him trying (and failing) to make daisy chains. Merlin was very interested in the way the men's large fingers<p>

"Gwaine for God's sake!"

"Damn!"

"Look, you've gone and got Merlin saying it now!"

"Damn!"

"No, shh Merlin..."

"Damn damn damn damn damn!"

"Merlin!" Leon scolded.

"Damn Leon!" Merlin stuck his tongue out and toddled away from the angry knight.

"Calm down Leon, he has to learn this stuff eventually." Gwaine said reasonably.

"Gwaine," Lancelot rubbed his face tiredly. Again. "Stop talking. Leon looks like he's about to hit you."

"Fine." Gwaine pouted. "But don't blame me when Merlin comes crying that other kids are bullying him for not knowing what these words mean."

"Gwaine, you-" Leon looked about ready to break Gwaine in half.

"Prehaps it would be best if I took Merlin out for a bit." Percival said nervously from the corner.

"What a wonderful suggestion, Percy!" Elyan said in an overly cheery voice. "I shall accompany you! Tally ho!"

Elyan scooped Merlin and rushed out of the door, closesly followed by Percival. The latter managed to slam the door shut just as the sound of Leon throwing himself at Gwaine hit the air.

"Jeesh, you'd think Gwaine didn't have a brain." Elyan rolled his eyes.

"Who's to say he has?" Percival retorted. Elyan grinned.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around, big guy."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THREE HOURS LATER***_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**_**

Merlin's giggle was like music to the men's ears.

"I don't want him to grow up." Elyan tilted his head to the side and grinned at the baby. "He's far too cute."

"He was cute as he was before," Percival said with a crooked smile. "He was like a child even in his grown up state. Always so bouncy and full of life."

"Yeah," Elyan smirked. "Look at him now! He's hardly changed a bit."

It was true! Merlin had never been known for holding back from fun in his adult years, but as a child, he was really milking the exciting parts of life. The toddler was scrambling around on his knees, picking up a couple of daisies every now and then and attempting to put them together in a dasiy chain link. It really was adorable, especially when Merlin got frustrated and threw the offending flowers to the side, his face glowing with the most spectacular pout the two knights had ever seen.

"But you know what will be hard?" Percival said with a sudden frown. Elyan turned towards him.

"What's that?"

"When he starts to get hormones."

Elyan choked. "What?"

"You know what kids are like when they start to develop hormones. They get all angsty, start to develop sexual feelings for girls-"

"We should be fine with that last one. Both Arthur and Gwaine are convinced Merlin's Gay."

"Gay?"

"Or a crossdresser at the very least."

* * *

><p><strong>#awkwardpercy<strong>

**Sorry for the wait/short chapter. I've had a lot of shit going on recentley. Thanks for your cooperation! But it's summer holidays now, so I should be able to write a lot more now. Next chapter will have a lot of awkward conversations involving Merlin's sexuality. **

**Merlin: I'm not Gay!**

**John Watson: I used to say that. You'll get over it soon enough. **

**Sherlock: :3**


	8. Morgana and Morgause

**I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself**

**Please forgive me. **

**But I promise it will turn out alright in the end. **

* * *

><p>Gwen was having the time of her life. Arthur had given her a pouch of gold and sent her to the market to buy Merlin a selection of clothes. He was due to grow into a proper child any day now, and would grow out of the baby grows. According to Gaius, Merlin would experience large mood swings as he slowly got older. Arthur had rolled his eyes and said it would be no different to normal. Gwen smiled to herself and shook her head. Arthur really was funny when it came to Merlin. She picked up a small pair of breeches and looked them over.<p>

"Looking for anything in particular, Miss?" The stallkeeper asked.

"I need clothes for a small boy, around seven years of age." Gwen told him. He smiled and pointed at a box underneath the stall table.

"Everything in there is two coins each." He grinned at Gwen. "It's all handmade by me wife, Miss. She's ever such a good seamstress."

"I can see that." Gwen lifted a small shirt from the box. "Do excuse me while I take a look, good sir."

"Take all the time you need miss." The shopkeeper smiled. "And you can call me Tom."

Gwen ended up leaving the stall with a large basket full of clothes. She had spent all of the money Arthur had given her, and also some gold from her own wages. But she really didn't care. It was for Merlin, after all. She was half way back to the castle, when the warning bell rang. Gwen's brow furrowed as a large group of Knights rode from the entrance courtyard to the castle, including Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine, Lancelot and Leon.

"What is it? What's going on?" Gwen asked Lancelot as he slowed down next to her.

"Morgana's men were spotted on the outer walls of Camelot." Lancelot said in panic. "They were fleeing. And they..."

"What?" Gwen prompted, slowly understanding what the Knight was saying.

"They had the body of a small child over the back of one of the horses."

"Merlin." Gwen gasped, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Arthur and the Knights arrived at the place Morgana's men were spotted, their minds were slightly at ease when they saw no blood had been spilled.<p>

"Did you see any other bodies, Sir Bors?" Arthur asked one of the large, burly knights. Bors shook his head.

"No sir, just a young lad." He said. Arthur swallowed deeply and looked around.

"That means Sir Percival and Sir Elyan must be around here somewhere. Spread out and look, men."

"Here!" Gwaine called suddenly. Arthur, Lancelot, Gaius and Leon ran over to him. Lancelot made a small sickly noise in the back of his throat.

"Percival, are you alright?" Leon asked quickly. The large knight gently tugged at the dagger poking out of his shoulder and winced.

"I've been better."

"Gaius, help him." Arthur said, willing his voice not to crack. Gaius moved forward and got to work straight away.

"Do you feel any pain in any place besided your shoulder?" The physician asked, pulling a few things from the medical bag over his shoulder. Percival shook his head, then let out a cry of pain. "Try not to move."

"Lancelot, stat with Percival." Arthur instructed. Lancelot braced a hand on his friends wrist and nodded at the Prince. "The rest of you, help me look for Elyan."

"No need, sire." Kay called from behind the trees. "Found him. He seems okay."

"Yep, I'm fine sire." Elyan's voice came from the same place as Kay. "Just a bit dizzy. One of Morganas goones knocked me unconcious."

"What happened?" Leon asked, helping Elyan over to a boulder.

"We were just sitting around when Percival said that he could hear something. I listened, and heard nothing. I told Percival that he was being too paranoid, but then we were ambushed by a dozen men in hoods." Elyan said, rubbing his forehead.

"Someone get him a cold cloth for that forehead." Leon ordered. A young knight hurried off. "What happened then?"

"I drew my sword and picked up Merlin. Percival jumped up to cover me, but there were too many. Percival was stabbed and they used the hilt of a sword to knock me out. And t-they took Merlin..."

"We'll find him." Gwaine said, sitting next to Elyan. "We will."

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"I'm not going back!" Percival growled at Arthur.

"You must." Gaius said with a stern look. "You're far to weak to go on and look for Merlin."

"If Elyan can go, then why can't I?" The large knight didn't bring his glare away from Arthur's eyes.

"Because Elyan's wound was not as bad as only danger he has is falling off a horse due to concussion, so as long as he rides with someone, he will be fine." Gaius said a little more gently.

"It is safer for you if you simply return to Camelot and await our return." Arthur said.

"You will have to make me." Percival said, staring deep into Arthur's eyes. "And you may be the prince, Arthur, but nothing and no one will stop me from protecting my brother."

"I'm with Percy, here." Gwaine said, stepping forward.

"Me too." Leon said.

"And I." Lancelot said. "We need him, Arthur. He cares about Merlin just as much as the rest of us." Arthur hesitated a moment. Then he sighed.

"Alright. But you must ride and fight carefully." The prince clapped him on his uninjured shoulder once. "And I apologise for almost making you stay behind. It was wrong of me."

"It's fine, sire." Percival smiled slightly. "You were only looking out for me."

"Right, shall we move on then, princess?" Gwaine asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes." Arthur nodded, hopping on the back of a horse. "The sooner we find Merlin the better."

Meanwhile...

Merlin's large eyes looked around the overly large and dark chamber. There were ropes around his wrists and ankles, and he had a piece of cloth tied tightly over his mouth. The young boy was scared stiff. The last thing he remembered was Elyan lifting him up into his arms and whispering something to him. Then there was a lot of screaming... But that was it. Merlin kept what Elyan had whispered going through his mind.

"_If this goes badly, I promise we will find you._" And for now, all Merlin could do was hope that his big brother's weren't too far behind him.

The door opening in front of him made Merlin jump. Two women walked forward, one of them wearing an evil smirk, the other wearing a slightly pained expression.

"Hello, Merlin." Morgause smirked.

"M-Morgause?" Merlin tried to say through his gag. Morgause sneered.

"Morgana, remove the gag. I wish to speak with this... Little one." Morgana nodded and moved forward. She bent down next to Merlin and untied the gag.

"Good. Now we can speak properly." Morgause smirked.

"What do you want with me? Are you gonna hurt me?" Merlin asked in a small voice, his lip quivering.

"No." Morgause said. "Not yet, at least. You seem to have a certain value in the eyes of the prince and his knights. I will use you to my will."  
>"And what is your will?" Merlin asked. Morgana scoffed.<p>

"Even as a child he has the cheek to speak out."

"Surely my will is clear." Morgause said, taking a step forward. "I will send a ransom to the knights that are currently searching in the forest for you. I will tell them your location, and when they arrive, I will kill every last one of them. And with Arthur dead, we will be free to attack Camelot and kill Uther Pendragon."  
>"No!" Merlin cried, struggling against the chains. "You can't hurt Arthur! You can't!"<p>

"And why not?" Morgause sneered down at the child. "What will you do about it, _Merlin_?"

And for once, Merlin was speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>My end-note knights refuse to talk to me now. :(<strong>


End file.
